Running On An Impulse
by XxFlame-ArcherxX
Summary: Sisters, Mina and Abelia have made a last minute move to a very new place with many new people. They're hoping to adjust well with their new home, but it's harder than they think when they run into unexpected romance and drama. High School is not easy.
1. Chapter 1

MU: Hello! Anyone who's reading this, I'm working on this story with my friend "Dark Angel" so this is our first time working together on a story. Be nice! And like it puh-leaaase. Just kidding.

DA: I have nevur written a fanfic and hope I do a great job wif ma "sis" ^^ no flames pwease. Hehe. I give you a cookie…. Maybe.

MU: lol ah well. Read and review please! And this chapter is diff now soooo yeahhhh.

~*~*~*~Chapter One~*~*~*~

_The soft sound of approaching sirens seemed to roar in Minas' ears as her sister was throwing the last of their belongings into the back of their truck and covering the bed._

"_Abelia! They're here! We aren't going to make it past the gate before they cuff us!" Mina yelled from the shotgun seat._

_Abelia grunted as she threw herself into the drivers' seat, hand instinctively reaching over and reassuringly gripping her sisters' hand. "We're going to be fine. I will not let them do this to us, we are NOT going back there." She dropped her hand to put a firm grip on the black suitcase at her side. "They will not take what is rightfully ours."_

_Mina stared at her sister in panic, "They're going to find us eventually you know… There's nothing we can do about that." _

"_Like hell there isn't." she mumbled revving the engine, "I can at least keep you away from them as long as possible before that happens." She said gunning the car out of the garage and down the drive as fast as possible. They barely passed the gate, nearly hitting a police car as it was about to turn into their driveway. Making both girls scream as the red and blue lights grew their brightest in the old pick-up. They swerved for a moment but Abelia straightened it out again and sped down the street making various and unpredictable turns before losing the cops._

_After losing the police Abelia eased the can into a wide, dark alley. Setting it into park and letting out a sigh as she lay her head on the steering wheel. Mina leaned her head back to stare at the cars ceiling and after a minute, closed her eyes. "Aba, what are we going to do?" she asked her sister, sleep creeping in on her._

_Abelia pulled on a jacket and yawned, staring out the windshield. "We're going to enroll in school." She said sternly, "and we are going to the best there is." She finished turning the key, awakening the engine._

"_What about our names?" Mina asked yawning and curling up in a ball._

_Abelia smiled to herself and backed out the alley slowly, "We're going to be the Itaro sisters now Mina." She said, her sister barely conscious, "everything is different now."_

**Everything huh? **Mina thought to herself. **I bet it wont feel any different…**

There was the slight aroma of Ramen and the sound of rustling boxes in dorm room 189 when the clock struck eight forty-five.

Abelia Itaro was already up and running in their new home. Making a quick breakfast for her and her sister, and unpacking all of their scattered boxes.

Abelia glanced at her sister, aggravation flashing in her eyes as the snooze alarm went off for the third time. Taking her eyes away from Mina, Abelia stood and walked to the sink. There, she filled a glass with ice-cold water and walked back over to Minas' futon, not hesitating as she tipped the glass above her sisters face and let the cool water spill onto its unsuspecting victim.

Mina shot up quickly yet drowsily, "Holy shit!" she glared at Abelia through slitted eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she screamed, grabbing the nearest blanket and whipping her face off.

Her sister stood quickly, glaring right back at her, "You slept through four alarms! Lazy ass!" she yelled, "If you've forgotten, this is our first day here and you're trying to be late to class! Not exactly the best first impression." She scolded.

"Oh shit!" Mina shot a quick glance at the clock and her eyes widened like crazy. She stormed into the bathroom quickly to get ready. "Hey sis! Did you get the sleeves fixed?" she yelled through the bathroom door.

"All patched up and ready to go!" Abelia yelled back slurping her ramen.

Mina pulled out her uniform and completed her transition for school. Once she was content with herself in the mirror, she grabbed her bowl of Ramen, muttering a, "Thanks".

Abelia merely muttered a, "Dumbass" and went on to finish slurping her noodles and get back to her unpacking and sowing.

When Mina finished her breakfast she raced out the door to class, screaming a goodbye from halfway down the hallway to her chuckling sister.

~*~*~*~End Ch. One~*~*~*~

MU: I know, it's awfully short, but trust us, we'll get to work on it some more.

DA: Yup! Don't worry bout it staying inactive.

MU: Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**MU: **Ello Folks, welcome to the second chapter of our story! Weeeeeee! Lol okay, so something we forgot to mention last time.

**DA:** We do our own POVs in every chapter. I do Minas'.

**MU: **And I do Abelias'! ^-^ Soooo yeaaaaah, we're introducing characters this chapter.

**DA:** And this chapter is longer!!!!

**Both:** Woot Woot!!!

**MU:** Lol so yeah, onward!!!

~*~*~*~ Chapter Two~*~*~*~

_Abelia's POV:_

I couldn't help but allow a sigh escape my lips as I unpacked the last box out of the six we had brought up to our new dorm room last night. I was happy because it was the last of our clothes, sports tools and school supplies but sad because there were at least three boxes still in the truck with all of our cooking utensils and entertainment systems. Blah.

I grumbled and groaned as I stood up and slipped on my shoes. "Ugh… we should have just brought the damn things up last night." I whined, "I shoulda know better than to take a "break"." I scolded myself, thinking back to how quickly we were passed out on our futons once we sat down to "rest". I laughed a bit thinking to how I had woken up. Sunshine pouring through the window; drool pouring out of my sisters' mouth.

I opened the door to our room and started to walk. _**Oh well. We deserved to get some decent sleep before taking school on for the first time since it happened...**_

"NARUTO!!!" Someone screamed from down the hall ahead of me. "You pervert! Yea, you better run! I'm gonna throw you halfway to heaven!"

I stopped in my tracks to listen. I could hear two sets of quick footsteps race towards me when a tan boy with spiky blond hair ran up to me, breathing heavily. He looked at me and pointed a finger at me urgently "You! Can I please hide out in your room?" he asked.

I blinked, allowing the question to settle and process in my mind. "Uhhhhh…."

"Naruto!" the female voice yelled again.

Hearing her yell again, I grabbed the boy, Naruto, by the arm, quickly pulled him into my room and shut the door with a slam. I let out a sigh and opened my eyes to see Naruto hunched over and breathing as though he had just ran a relay.

He stood his full height and smiled back at me, and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He faced me and opened his mouth to speak when there was a loud knock on my door.

"Naruto!" The girl must have heard me slam the door. "This isn't your room Naruto! You better not be hiding in here! I bet you are!"

I turned around and put a finger to my lips as I looked at Naruto, signaling him to keep his lips sealed, then waved my hands at him to get him to hide in the closet.

Once he was hidden, I opened the door to find a girl with pink hair and green eyes. "Hey, yeah, you're right, this isn't Narutos' room, it's mine. But before we start with the gossip, who's Naruto?" I asked her, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

The girls eyes grew wide and her face flushed, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. It's just that I found this boy peeking in my room and I thought that maybe he could have been hiding in a vacant room…" She looked flustered, "I must look crazy. Again, I'm _so _sorry." She bowed her head a bit, turned to leave, and ran down the hall.

I closed the door with a sigh. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for doing that. I had embarrassed her, and I don't even know her name!

Naruto walked tentatively out of the closet to join me, "Man! You just saved my life back there! I'm not even joking." He laughed, swinging his arms behind his head and scratching the untamed mess of blond spikes. "Which is kinda sad if ya think about it." He added wincing a bit in pain as his elbow hit the side of his temple.

I walked up to him and brushed his hair away from his temple to see the damage. I couldn't help but smile as his face grew red. "I'm Abelia by the way." I informed him nonchalantly, as I observed. A bit of a gash; the girl must have had a ring on. "Lemme go get my first aid kit. It's not serious, just a bit of a scratch." I muttered trotting to the bathroom and bringing back a small box. "This is a shot in the dark here, but I'm gonna go for it. I'm guessing your name is Naruto." I joked dabbing his temple with a towel.

He chuckled, "Yeah, that's me, how'd you know?" he asked with fake surprise.

I slapped a band-aid on (not literally) and stood up tall, raising my arms in the air, "Uh-oh, my secrets out, the truth is…" I paused, "I have ESPN!" I stated dramatically, making Naruto laugh.

He smiled "Haha, so when'd you get here? I've never seen you before."

I wandered around the room glancing at the mess, feeling a bit self-conscious about our room. "My sister and I moved here last night." I replied picking up a few things and tossing them into the next room. "Today is our first official day of school."

"Wow. It's already a month into the school year though. What're you doing here?" he asked, surprise and curiosity evident in his voice.

I panicked and tried to think of something other than the truth, "Well… My sister and I were kicked out of the house." I said, nerves trying to slide into my voice. "So the last thing they did was enroll us here and pay for a dorm, and…" I waved a hand around the room, "voila. Here I am."

A frown hinted on his face, "Oh… I'm sorry." He stayed silent for a second, and I turned to face the door.

"It's okay." I opened my door and peeked out. With no sign of pink hair-I turned back to Naruto. "Hey, I still have moving boxes in our truck, can you help me move them back up here?" I asked, hoping he would offer _ayuda._

"Sure thing!" he said walking out the door. "It's the least I could do after you saved my skin."

I laughed and closed my door, "I don't think you were going to die Naruto, just somewhat, severely injured."

"That is such an oxymoron." He said laughing.

"He knows words folks!" I sated loudly, as if to a group.

"Ouch. That hurt." He patted his chest, "Right here."

We continued down the hall and steps laughing and poking fun.

_Mina's POV:_

Walking through the doors of Otakosu High, I noticed that no one was busily hustling to class. "Oh crap." I muttered _**I'm already late, and I just walked in, perfect**__._

I walked into the principals' office to catch an odd sight. A blond haired woman with a jar, with what I'm assuming is sake, at her side. _**Oh wow. She's the principal? **_I wondered to myself. I let out a nervous laugh that would only be audible to myself. "Um… can I please get my class schedule?" I asked.

She looked me up and down, boredom and curiosity mixed into her eyes. "Ohhh, so _you're _the new student I've been waiting on." She said sitting up in her principals' chair.

"Uh, yeah… hehe… sorry about that…." I apologized, rubbing the back of my head as she handed me my schedule. I bowed and scurried out the office to my first class. When I found the classroom I fidgeted behind the door, deciding what to do and what to say. I slowly opened the door just a crack, but the door creaked and all heads turned to me so all I could do was open the door abit more and slip into the classroom.

"Ah, well hello miss. It's your first day here and you're late already. Oh, well you were going to be late someday or another by the look of your records. You might as well introduce yourself." The teacher said with a slight sense of annoyance in his tone.

"Well ummm…. Yea I'm new here and my name is Minako Itaro and umm yeaaa….. You can get to know me if you want to know more about me." I said observing my surroundings seeing some girls smile and others glare at me I guessed, and others just stared me up and down. I became self conscious of myself in my ripped ip sleeve white school shirt and regular skirt, while I saw some people looking at me confused at my uniform that was different from everyone elses. While I was observing my green-blue eyes met a pair of reddish brown orbs and it was as if time stood still. I quickly snapped out of it and felt odd. I felt a small chill and I felt out of place because of the unknown emotion I just shook it off ignoring it, thankfully none of the emotions showed on my face I remained nonchalant and I observed the rest of the class.

The teacher then looked at me and said, "You may all me Ebisu-sensei miss Itaro. Now…. You can sit next to….." Ebisu-sensei's finger was wandering the room and many guys were trying to get Ebisu to choose them and I just rolled my eyes. Then his finger stopped on the empty seat next to the guy who caught my attention.

"Ah yes, you can sit next to Sasori ," he said.

The guys in the class groaned and my inner self was having a party while I thought, _**"This is going to be an interesting class."**_ I smiled at Sasori and walked to my seat knowing eyes were still on me and I felt self-conscious for a split second and took my seat.

"hey.." I whispered smiling abit.

"hnn.." he nodded at me. "So Minako, my name's Sasori and it's nice to meet you," he said in a deep husky voice.

"Oh…w-well it's nice to meet you too Sasori and you can call me Mina." I said nervous that he might have noticed that I stuttered, but thankfully he didn't notice.

"Well Mina, I might take you up on that offer of getting to know you and if you need any help just ask." He smiled.

"Well I might just let you get to know me and thanks I will if I need your help." I said in a playful voice and I giggled abit and he smiled at me, then the fangirls glared at me and I simply glared back giving then a 'you-better-not-piss-me-off-or-else' look and then they turned back around and I smiled content.

"Wow that's the first time I've seen them back off from a glare contest," Sasori said abit amazed.

"Really? Hmm… I guess this is going to be an interesting class…" I said laughing quietly abit.

Then Ebisu-sensei looked at us and I simply smiled mischievously and he turned back around continuing with class.

Then a guy with blonde hair in a ponytail turned around with a big smile and said, "hey there can I call you Mina-chan hnn?"

I smiled at him and nodded tucking a fly away hair behind my ear.

"I must say Mina-chan I'm impressed you got Sasori to smile so much hnn. Your not an ordinary girl . How did you do it ?" he asked.

"Iduno I'm just being myself not much to it," I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well I'm going to enjoy having you in my class and I bet Sasori's reeeeeeaaaaalllly gunna enjoy you being here and sitting next to him hnn. Huhh sasori???" He teased.

Sasori looked away to hide the emotion on his face and just said, "Shut up Deidara if your voice goes any higher Ebisu's gunna get pissed at you again for talking so turn around."

Deidara pouted and hmphd crossing his arms, "Aww buh I wana talk to Mina-chan and I don't really care hnn." He stuck his tounge out.

"Deidara if I were you I would turn to the front of the class and actually pay attention instead of talking so loudly." Ebisu said while clutching an eraser

Deidara pouted and faced the front mumbling a "fine..yea" and I giggled abit then deidara quickly turned around and smiled at me then turned back around.

_**First period is going to be really interesting. I think I'll like it here. **_I thought to myself and smiled deviently.

~*~*~*~ END CHAPTER TWO~*~*~*~

**Both: **COMMENT PLEAAAAASE!!!!

MU: Bye bye!

DA: Don't forget cookies!


End file.
